Euphie The Badass
by Roxius
Summary: In a last-ditch attempt to humor himself, Lelouch uses his Geass to hypnotize Euphemia...into becoming a juvenile delinquent! Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

--

Lelouch was right about ready to hypnotize Euphemia with his Geass, when an idea popped into his head. It wasn't a good idea, mind you, but he thought it was just so damn hilarious that it had to be done.

'This is gonna be good...' he thought, snickering to himself as the pink-haired princess fell under his control...

--

_The next day..._

"FUUUUUUCK YEAH!!!"

Everyone in Ashford Academy was left speechless by this shocking sight; Euphemia was stomping down the hallway, wearing a leather jacket and pants, dark shades, and carrying a wooden sword over her shoulder. In a single night, this well-behaved beautiful bishoujo had become a juvenile delinquent.

Suddenly, Euphemia came to a stop, and turned to face Milly Ashford, who was scared out of her wits. Without a word, Euphemia stepped up to the blonde girl, and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a moment, they separated, and Euphemia continued on her way. Milly stood still for about a second before running off in tears.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, BITCHES!!! EUPHIE COMIN' THROUGH TO KICK YER ASSES!!! I'M THE BADDEST BADASS OF ALL BADASS-NESS!!" the pink-haired princess bellowed in a deep voice.

"Euphie!!! What are you doing?! Stop this madness!" Suzaku cried, running up to his secret love in hopes of snapping her out of this strange behavior of hers.

Suddenly, Euphemia swung her sword, and smashed it against Suzaku's face. However, the young man wasn't infuriated at being hit. In fact...it was turning him on!

"H-HIT ME AGAIN!!!"

Euphie did as requested.

"OH...OH GOD!! DO IT AGAIN!!! HARDER, THIS TIME!! IT'S JUST LIKE WHEN THAT CAT BITES MY HAND!! I...I...I JUST LOVE IT SO MUCH!!!!"

"FUCKIN' FAGGOT!!!" Euphemia snarled, and she bashed Suzaku over the head with the hilt of her wooden blade.

"YES YES YES!!!" Even though blood was pouring down his face, and he was coming close to getting a concussion, Suzaku was loving every little bit of pain he got.

Lelouch, who was watching the whole scene from behind the corner, didn't expect to get such odd results from hypnotizing Euphemia into being a yankee. '...Who knew Suzaku had such a masochistic fetish...?'

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE, PRINCESS EUPHEMIA?! AND...WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A BITCH TO EVERYONE?!" Rivalz shouted, apparently too stupid to realize he had just endangered his very life with those foolish words of his.

Turning her burning gaze upon Rivalz, Euphemia snarled, "...What you say, you little pussy?!"

Rivalz became deathly pale. "Uh...uh...uh..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!!! EUPHIE...PUUUUUNCH!!!" Euphemia's entire right arm erupted into flames and she smashed her fist into Rivalz's face, sending him flying through the ceiling and off into space.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM RIVALZ IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIN..."

Lelouch was silent for a moment as he contemplated Rivalz's death. '...I guess I get to keep his motorcycle, then...' he figured, before walking off...

"STEP ON ME MOOOORE!!!"

"YOU OBEY ME AND ONLY ME, FAGGOT!!!"

--

_SHORT STORY CORNER (FOR THOSE WEIRD LITTLE IDEAS THAT'D NEVER MAKE IT AS ONE-SHOTS):_

_Surrounded by his harem of girls (and Nunnally), Lelouch exclaimed, "Listen up, my pretties! It's Labor Day over in the United States today! You know what that means!!"_

_"Yup! We sure do, beloved Lelouch-kun!" C.C. spoke up._

_Holding out a wedding dress, Milly said, "Let us help you get dressed up!!"_

_As he fit the gown around his waist, Lelouch muttered aloud, "...I sure hope it fits..."_

_Suddenly, V.V. walked into the room and placed his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Your mother said the same thing to me in bed...19 years ago..."_

_Lelouch glanced over at the weird little long-haired man. "...What?"_

_Smiling happily, V.V. proclaimed, "You have made me very proud...my son..."_

_(A/N: This was based off an odd Pokemon comic I read once.) _


End file.
